THE LAST OF US 방탄소년단
by septemberking
Summary: Dunia berada dalam paska kiamat, Cordyceps Brain Infection (CBI) menjangkit setengah populasi dari umat manusia. Melalui kepedihan, Jungkook pun menjadi seorang penyintas yang berusaha melawan infeksi itu. Tidak mempercayai orang lain. Jungkook mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar, sampai ia bertemu Kim Taehyung yang memberinya sebuah harapan untuk hidup. BTS/Taekook/Yoonkook
1. Chapter 1

Jadi, ini ff yang terinspirasi dari game paska appoclypse judulnya The Last Of Us. Aku udah ngubah plot ceritanya. intinya tentang Cordyceps Brain Infection (CBI) yang nyerang otak manusia.

 **MAIN CAST** : Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung

 **OTHER** : BTS

 **SHIP** : Taekook/Jikook/Yoonkook/Taegi

 **RATE** : M

 **Warning: contain mature content(violence)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **THE LAST OF US**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **[October 13th]**

Jam menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Jungkook melesakkan diri ke dalam rumah kecilnya yang berpenerangan gelap, penghematan listrik akibat biaya yang semakin menunggak dan belum dibayar. Pria berperawakan jangkung itu menghela napas ketika aroma pengap menyambut hidungnya, rumah belum dibersihkan. Jungkook pun melepaskan jaket yang basah kuyup akibat guyuran hujan diluar. Ia mengacak rambut kelamnya ketika lelah menghampiri. Jungkook sudah bekerja sepanjang hari dengan penghasilan yang tidak memuaskan, nyaris tidak bisa melunasi kebutuhan hidupnya yang cukup banyak dan bermacam macam.

"Hah? Kau belum tidur?", Jungkook terkejut ketika menemukan Park Jimin yang masih duduk manis di sofa, menonton televisi dengan acara yang tidak jelas dan membosankan. Jungkook sedikit kasihan bahwa Jimin sering mengeluh sakit mata akibat lampu yang tidak boleh dinyalakan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka harus hidup berhemat karena Jimin tidak bekerja.

"Aku menunggumu pulang, Kook", Jimin tersenyum ceria, melahap letupan _popcorn_ sembari menarik Jungkook untuk duduk bersamanya. Jimin menyadari raut Jungkook yang kuyu dan kelelahan, sepertinya penghasilan bulan ini pun tidak bersisa selain untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari hari mereka.

"Bagaimana kerja hari ini, eum?", Jimin memberikan pijitan kecil pada pundak Jungkook yang mendengus malas. Jungkook sendiri mengurut pelipisnya yang menegang akibat fokus sepanjang hari. Jungkook dan Jimin adalah sepasang yatim piatu, Jungkook menemukan bocah itu kesepian di panti asuhan dan tidak bisa lepas dari Jungkook sejak hari pertama.

Semenjak itu, Jungkook bekerja keras untuk menghidupi mereka berdua, meskipun pengeluaran mereka sangat dibatasi dan Jungkook hanya bisa memberikan Jimin kehidupan yang sederhana dan amat membosankan.

"Menyebalkan", Jungkook menjawab setengah hati.

"Ah, sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan", Jimin memeluk Jungkook untuk mendukungnya, memotivasi pria yang nyaris menyerah akibat gaji yang tidak pernah bertambah, sedangkan biaya pengeluaran mereka meningkat setiap bulan.

"Tebak hari ini hari apa, Jim?", Jungkook tersenyum lelah ketika mengingat tagihan rumah yang belum dibayar sampai bulan ketiga. Namun, ia dapat mengesampingkan seluruh tekanan hidupnya kalau sudah mengingat Park Jimin. Lagipula, malam ini adalah malam yang sangat spesial bagi Jungkook.

"Um…Hari Jumat?", jawab Jimin polos.

"Hari ulang tahunmu, _Silly_!", Jungkook tertawa ringan, mengacak puncak kepala Jimin yang melongo lebar. Jimin benar benar lupa akan tanggal kelahirannya, yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana agar Jungkook tidak merasa stres dengan gaji yang sangat minim dan nyaris membuat mereka berdua melarat.

"B-Benarkah?!".

"Selamat ulang tahun!", Jungkook mengecup kening Jimin yang membeku dengan bola mata melebar. Jungkook menyerahkan kotak kecil yang diberi perekat keemasan. Jimin langsung menerimanya terkesima, terkejut bukan main melihat jam tangan perak yang tampak cantik sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa membeli ini, Jungkook?! Ya ampun, bagus sekali!", Jimin tidak mau Jungkook bekerja setengah mati hanya untuk membahagiakan Jimin. Kebutuhan pokok mereka saja sangat sulit terpenuhi. Walaupun, Jimin merasa senang Jungkook rela menghabiskan tabungannya hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jimin.

"Bagaimana, Jim? Kau suka tidak?".

"S-Suka! Sangat suka!", Jimin memeluk Jungkook erat, merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika tangan Jungkook merangkulnya erat. Jimin mampu tertidur pulas dengan kaki tertekuk, hanya menyandar pada dada bidang Jungkook sembari mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur.

"Jam berapa ini, Jim?".

"Sudah lewat tengah malam. Ada apa?", Jimin melirik arlojinya yang berdetik lembut, tidak akan melepaskan hadiah pemberian Jungkook yang sangat berharga bagi Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, waktunya tidur, ne?", Jimin tertawa ketika Jungkook membopongnya seperti bocah kecil, tubuh mungil Jimin terangkat dengan mudah pada kedua tangan kokoh Jungkook. Jungkook pun membawanya ke lantai atas, membaringkan Jimin di ranjang secara berhati hati.

"Selamat tidur, Jimin. Mimpi indah", Jungkook mengecup kening Jimin yang memejamkan mata penuh kenyamanan.

"Selamat malam, Kook".

Jungkook pun meninggalkan malaikat kecilnya dalam kamar yang dibiarkan gelap tanpa penerangan.

[03.00]

"J-Jungkook?", Jimin terbangun mendengar kericuhan yang terjadi diluar rumah, ia baru setengah jalan bermimpi akan kehidupan yang berkecukupan bersama Jungkook, Jimin yang tidak harus melihat pria tersayangnya pulang larut malam dan bekerja pada dini hari.

"Kook?", Jimin mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk, terkesiap ketika guncangan hebat menggetarkan sebagian rumah seperti gempa. "J-Jungkook?! Kau dimana?!", Jimin berjalan sempoyongan ke lantai dasar, mendengar gemerisik televisi yang dibiarkan menyala di ruang tengah. Ah, bagaimana Jimin bisa lupa untuk mematikannya?!

 _[—Cordyceps Brain Infection sudah menyebar ke sepenjuru kota. CBI adalah infeksi jamur parasit yang sudah menewaskan banyak korban dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Bahkan‒]_

Jimin membeku ketika kobaran api mengudara di belakang sang reporter, terkejut bukan main ketika pada waktu yang sama, sebuah ledakan membubung tak jauh dari rumah Jimin. "J-Jungkook?!", Jimin berjalan cepat menuju dapurnya yang gelap tanpa penerangan, menemukan ponsel Jungkook bergetar nyaring di konter dapur. Jimin dengan sigap meraih ponsel Jungkook, jemarinya bergetar ketika membaca dua pesan yang masuk secara berturut turut.

[Yoongi-hyung: Kook, Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Ini gila!]

[Yoongi-hyung: Pergi secepatnya, oke? Bawa Jimin bersamamu!]

Jimin terkesiap ketika melihat tetangganya yang berlari kesetanan sepanjang jalan. Jimin menggigil takut ketika ledakkan pistol memekakan telinganya, ia terhuyung mundur ketika Jungkook menyentak pintu rumah mereka dengan kasar, keringat mengucuri dahi. Wajah Jungkook menyatakan kepanikan jelas.

"Jimin?! Kemari, jangan dekat dekat dengan pintu!".

"A-Apa?!"

"Ada yang salah dengan tetangga kita! Kemarilah!", Jimin gemetaran ketika Jungkook menariknya protektif. Pria jangkung itu mengobrak abrik lacinya dan meraih sepucuk pistol. Jimin takut setengah mati melihat senjata api yang selalu disembunyikan Jungkook, bersembunyi di balik pria itu ketika ia mendengar teriakan nyaring.

"J-Jungkook?! Apa yang terjadi?!", Jungkook berulang kali melirik halaman rumah mereka, rautnya menegang seperti sudah berlari dari binatang buas yang ingin mencabut nyawa pria itu. Jungkook mengusap pundak Jimin untuk menenangkan, namun Jimin justru gemetaran hebat ketika melihat tetangganya yang berlari mendekat sembari memuncratkan air liur.

 **BRAK!**

Jimin menjerit ketika tetangganya menggedor gedor pintu rumah mereka sembari melolong tidak waras. Pakaian pria itu compang camping, luka sobek tertera disekujur lengannya seperti bekas cakaran binatang.

"J-Jungkook?! Apa yang terjadi diluar sana?!".

"Menjauhlah Jimin! Tetap di belakangku!".

Jimin memekik nyaring ketika tetangganya memecah jendela rumah dengan lolongan liar. Pria itu menggeram seperti binatang, menggeliat masuk melewati pecahan kaca seperti itu tidak menyakitkan sama sekali. Jungkook melontarkan sumpah serapah dengan pistol teracung tinggi, meremas lengan Jimin yang bersembunyi di belakangnya sembari terisak kecil.

"Aku memperingatimu! Jangan mendekat!".

"Kukatakan sekali lagi! Jangan mendekat atau‒"

Jimin membeku ketika tetangganya menerkam Jungkook ke meja makan, Jungkook berteriak terkejut, mengarahkan laras pistolnya sebelum menarik pelatuk. Ledakkan peluru melubangi kepala tetangga mereka yang memuncratkan darah busuk. Telinga Jimin serasa tuli, ia hanya mampu terdiam ketika Jungkook membopongnya keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"J-Jungkook, k-k-kau…membunuhnya".

"Jangan melihat, Jimin! Tutup matamu!".

Jimin memejamkan matanya ketika suara berisik menguar dari rumah yang berjajaran sepanjang jalan, kemudian teriakan dan kobaran api yang melalap bagai maut. Semuanya kacau balau, tiang listrik tumbang akibat tubrukan massa yang kehilangan akal. Jimin menangis ketika seorang pria menubruk anaknya sendiri dan memakannya hidup hidup.

"D-Dimana, Yoongi, Jungkook?!", Jimin terisak ketakutan, menangis ketika Jungkook menggeleng dengan wajah pucat pasi. Prioritasnya adalah keselamatan Jimin, meskipun citra Min Yoongi terus menerus berputar dalam benak pria yang tunggang langgang membawa Jimin.

"Kita hampir sampai, Jim! Sebentar lagi‒", Jungkook berteriak ketika seorang wanita menubruknya dari samping. Mata kirinya sudah hilang, seperti dicabut paksa dari rongganya sendiri. Bau napas perempuan itu sangat busuk dan menyengat, kulitnya mengelupas dengan daging yang membusuk kehitaman.

"J-Jungkook!", Jimin terlempar jatuh ketika Jungkook bergulingan dengan wanita gila yang melolong sakit di trotoar jalan, hendak menggigit leher Jungkook yang menangkis dengan sikunya.

"Kook!", Jimin merangkak ketakutan, berusaha meraih tangan Jungkook yang memukul kepala wanita itu dengan ujung pistol. "Jungkook, awas!", Jimin menjerit ketika perempuan itu mengunci leher Jungkook di trotoar dan hendak menggigit.

"Jungkook!".

Jungkook terengah ketika sebuah peluru melesat dan melubangi dada wanita yang nyaris mengoyaknya habis. Jungkook melihat tentara berseragam yang mendekati mereka dengan senjata api terangkat. Pria itu tengah berkomunikasi melewati _comms_ yang disambungkan ke telinga.

" _Sir_ , ada dua warga sipil disini, menunggu perintah!".

"H-Hei! Kita membutuhkan bantuan!", Jungkook bangkit dengan napas yang tidak stabil, membopong Jimin ketika tentara itu mendekat dengan waswas.

"T-Tapi, _Sir_ ‒!", tentara itu mengamati Jungkook dan Jimin yang menangis kencang. Rasa bersalah melintasi rautnya ketika ia meliat Jimin yang terisak isak tanpa daya.

"S-Saya mengerti, _Sir_ ".

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! H-Hei! Kita tidak sakit!", Jungkook mengangkat tangan ketika tentara itu justru menodongkan senjata api kepada mereka. Bola mata Jungkook melesat kearah Jimin yang meringkuk ketakutan di sisi jalan.

"T-Tunggu! Jangan‒!", Jungkook memeluk Jimin ketika lesatan peluru menghujam seperti pisau. Ia membiarkan dirinya terguling jatuh, meremas tangan Jimin ketika langkah kaki berlari mendekat.

"Sialan!", tentara itu berlutut di samping Jungkook yang merasakan seluruh oksigen di paru parunya terampas habis. Jungkook berdiri pada kedua kakinya, matanya melebar penuh teror melihat pria mungil yang meringkuk kesakitan di tanah.

"J-Jimin?!".

"JIMIN!", suara Jungkook bergetar ketika melihat Jimin yang merintih sakit sembari meremas perutnya yang bersimbah darah. Jungkook merasakan kedua lututnya melemas, semua tenaganya habis dan ia ambruk di samping tubuh pria yang tercekik kesakitan.

"J-Jim?! _",_ Jungkook meremas tangan Jimin yang tak mampu bernapas, berusaha mengabaikan kubangan darah yang mengaliri tubuh rapuhnya.

 _"Fuck!",_ tentara itu melepas maskernya dengan wajah tegang, mengangkat tangan ketika Jungkook menjerit dan menyumpahinya kasar. "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah! Mereka memaksaku membunuhnya‒!".

Jungkook tidak mampu mendengar lagi, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh Jimin yang terkulai lemas pada dadanya. "A-Aku tahu rasanya sakit, Jim! Tapi, kita harus pergi!", Jungkook memeluk lengan Jimin yang bersuara seperti anjing tersiksa.

"B-Berjanjilah kepadaku‒".

"T-Tidak! Kumohon, ayo!".

Jimin bernapas pendek pendek, telingnya berdenging ketika rasa sakit mengalahkan segalanya. "B-Berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan bertahan…", Jimin mengusap wajah Jungkook yang bersimbah air mata, tidak ingin pria itu sedih untuk terakhir kalinya saja.

"J-Jangan menangis, Kook…".

"J-Jimin, kumohon!".

Jimin terisak dengan senyum lemah, melihat cahaya yang sangat terang mulai membutakan pengelihatannya. "B-Berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan menyelamatkan umat manusia…Jungkook".[]


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

 **[2 YEARS LATER]**

 _"I walk trough the alley of the shadow of death…_ ".

Min Yoongi menyampirkan senjatanya di pundak, pisau panjang berbekaskan darah kotor tergenggam erat pada jemari panjangnya. Yoongi memasuki rumah tua yang berbau anyir, lantainya bersimbah darah dengan rumput liar berkembang biak seperti parasit.

" _And I fear no evil 'cause I'm blind to it all…"._

Yoongi mendengar nyanyian lembut yang berasal dari lantai dua, melewati mayat pria dan wanita yang dibunuh dengan luka tusuk dan anak panah mencuat tinggi dari jantung. Yoongi tersenyum kecut, mengumpulkan anak panah yang sudah mencabut nyawa tak terhitung berapa banyak.

" _And my mind, my gun, they comfort me…_ ".

Yoongi terhenti ketika melewati kamar mandi yang kotor oleh mayat gadis kecil, kepala bocor akibat benturan keras pada _bathub_ yang retak setelah perkelahian. Sebuah kamar tua yang sudah ditumbuhi tanaman rambat terletak di ujung. Busur kayu tersampir pada langkan jendela, anak panah berceceran pada tempatnya yang terguling ke lantai.

" _Because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come…_ ".

Seorang pria terduduk di ranjang, gitar pada pangkuan kakinya. Jemari pria itu lecet akibat memetik senar. Yoongi mendekat secara perlahan, menyandar pada kusen pintu ketika lantunan melodi itu terputus dengan nyanyian muram.

" _And I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong…_ ".

Jeon Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan matanya yang bergejolak dalam badai masa lalu. Setetes darah mengaliri bulu mata Jungkook ketika ia mengerjap, menetesi wajah suramnya yang dibekasi banyak luka sayat.

" _Kid?_ ", Yoongi menyuara parau. "Kau sudah selesai? Kita mendapat pekerjaan".

Jungkook nyaris tidak mendengarkan ketika Yoongi menjelaskan tugas mereka. Hanya seorang anggota Firefly bernama Kim Seokjin yang menyewa jasa mereka berdua untuk menyelundupkan sebuah kargo melewati pusat kota yang dijaga ketat oleh tentara perbatasan. Tentunya, juga dipenuhi oleh _The Infected_ yang sudah menyebar seperti biang penyakit.

Firefly adalah organisasi paska kepunahan umat manusia, sekelompok pemberontak yang berjuang melawan penyakit yang sudah merajalela di seluruh belahan bumi. Penyakit itu disebabkan oleh jamur yang menginfeksi otak, menyerang hingga induk tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka sendiri.

Fase terakhir infeksi sangatlah menjijikkan, tubuh inang yang terjangkit peyakit akan ditumbuhi kerak dan jamur, membusuk bersama dengan tunas yang mencuat keluar dari wajah mereka dengan otak termakan habis.

"Kau paham, Kook? Hei, letakkanlah", Yoongi meraih gitar Jungkook yang tidak menjawab. Ia mengangguk sebagai respon, meraih busur dengan tangan kanan yang dihiasi arloji rusak. Hanya jam tangan perak yang tak lagi berfungsi, namun, meninggalkan kenangan yang membekas pedih dalam hidup Jungkook.

Jungkook mengamati jalanan kota yang terbengkalai, sesekali melihat manusia tak berhati yang baku tembak atau hanya membunuh orang orang lemah yang tidak bisa mempertahankan diri. Dunia telah menjadi seperti dahulu, hanya ada rantai makanan dan para bajingan yang membunuh satu sama lain untuk mempertahankan hidup masing masing.

Sekilas, bayangan malam dengan hujan mengguyur berkelebatan dalam mata Jungkook. Jalanan sepi yang terbakar api dengan manusia berlarian ke segala arah, saling mangsa untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Disitu, Jungkook berlari sembari melindungi lelaki mungil yang mempercayakan nyawanya kepada Jungkook. Sampai, sebuah peluru menembus jantung pria yang Jungkook kecewakan hingga kematian menjemput.

"Ayo", Yoongi melompat keluar jendela dengan pendaratan mulus, diikuti Jungkook yang mengenyahkan bayangan Jimin secepat kilat. Jungkook harus bertahan hidup untuk melawan penyakit yang sudah merebak seperti parasit mematikan.

Suatu hari nanti, Jungkook akan terbangun dan melihat mentari. Suatu hari nanti, mungkin…ia akan mampu tersenyum.[]

"Berhati hatilah, Kook", Yoongi melangkahi reruntuhan bangunan yang bergoncang kecil di bawah pijakan kakinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan ketika Jungkook memanjat naik, meskipun pria itu menolak pertolongan Yoongi dan selalu saja keras kepala untuk melakukan semua pekerjaanya seorang diri.

"Jadi, kargo macam apa yang akan kita ambil?", Jungkook mendorong tubuh mungil Yoongi ke atas reruntuhan. Pria berkulit pucat itu berguling naik, hendak menolong Jungkook yang kembali menepis tangannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. "Kau yakin aman, kan?", Jungkook berujar ketus setelah kedua kakinya memijak sempurna di lantai bangunan yang pernah menjadi gereja suci.

Yoongi meletakkan jemari di bibir, merunduk ketika suara batuk berpenyakit terdengar di belakang altar. "Tiga _Runner_ , satu _Clicker_ ", Yoongi tertawa bengis, menyiapkan pistolnya ketika _The Infected_ menggerung dengan suara tercekik menjijikkan. "Dan ya, aku jamin semuanya aman bahkan untuk orang bodoh sepertimu".

Jungkook meluruskan busurnya dengan wajah kesal, menarget _Runner_ yang menghadap ke dinding gereja. Ia menarik napas panjang, memosisikan anak panah dengan pikiran terfokus.

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau meleset".

"Tenang saja", Jungkook mendengus kecut, melesatkan anak panah yang meluncur secepat angin.

 _Runner_ itu melolong sakit ketika panah keperakan menembus kepalanya. Wanita kedua berbalik marah, berlari kearah Jungkook yang menyiapkan anak panah kedua. "Awas!", Yoongi mendorong Jungkook hingga terjatuh, menembak perempuan yang menggeliat sakit sembari mengalirkan darah hitam.

Yoongi mengumpat ketika seseorang menubruknya dari belakang, _The Infected_ berteriak liar, nyaris menggigit pundak Yoongi ketika Jungkook menggorok lehernya tanpa membuang satu detik pun. Yoongi meludahkan darah yang memuncrat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Menjijikkan", Yoongi mendengus marah, menghadapi _Clicker_ yang sudah memasuki infeksi fase akhir. Jungkook meraih senjata apinya yang berlaras panjang, hendak menembak manusia berpenyakit itu ketika Yoongi meledakkan peluru _shotgun_ yang menghancurkan otak berjamur _Clicker_ yang ambruk ke lantai.

"Sudah selesai melamun, kan?", Yoongi memeriksa kondisi Jungkook yang berlumuran darah busuk. Jungkook mengangguk muram, juga memastikan bahwa pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak terluka maupun terjangkit penyakit. Tak peduli seberapa tangguh dirinya, ketika penyakit bersemayam dalam otak, tamatlah sudah kehidupan Jungkook.

"Ayo, kargo kita sudah dekat", Jungkook mengikuti Yoongi yang berjalan berhati hati keluar dari bangunan. Terlihat banyak orang yang bersembunyi di belakang barikade, siap menghabisi siapa saja yang melewati daerah kekuasaan mereka.

"Tidak perlu membuang amunisi. Ayo cepat", dua tahun pengalaman Yoongi dalam bertahan hidup, peraturan pertama adalah jangan menyerang kalau tidak diserang terlebih dahulu. Ia harus menghemat peluru meski jari jemarinya gatal untuk membumi hanguskan mereka. Para bajingan itu membunuh tanpa memberi pengampunan. Yoongi memang tidak percaya bahwa neraka itu ada, tapi ia harap mereka semua akan tersiksa kelak.

"Disini", Yoongi mendobrak ruangan yang diblokade dengan papan kayu. Jungkook mendengar seseorang terkesiap, ia melangkah masuk ketika Yoongi membeku di ujung ruangan. Senapannya lunglai di tangan kiri, nyaris tidak bisa memproses pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"D-Dimana?! D-Dimana Jin-hyung?!".

"Apa?".

Jungkook tercekat, mengamati pria berambut pirang yang meringkuk ketakutan di sisi jendela. Kim Taehyung menatap dua lelaki mengerikan yang memandanginya dengan raut marah. "D-Dimana Jin-hyung?!".

Pada saat itu, Jungkook sadar bahwa mereka habis sudah. Ia membayangkan senjata yang harus diselundupkan melewati barisan tentara dan _The Infected_ yang bersemayan di bawah tanah. Tapi, yang ia temukan justru bocah ingusan yang menangis ketakutan dengan hazel tidak berdosa.

Pria lemah yang akan bergantung kepada Jungkook, menatapnya seperti Jungkook adalah seorang penyelamat.

 _"Fuck",_ Jungkook mengumpat ketika sebuah kilasan kembali menyerang benaknya. Seseorang yang amat dikasihinya, seseorang yang begitu rapuh dan membutuhkan perlindungan.

"Aku tidak mau", Jungkook memelototi Taehyung yang meringkuk ketakutan di samping jendela. "Aku tidak akan menyelundupkan bocah ini ke pusat kota".[]


	3. Chapter 3

**II**

"Apa apaan sih?!", Jungkook sudah berdebat dengan Yoongi entah berapa lama. Yoongi berkata ia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa mereka harus menyelundupkan seorang lelaki penakut melewati perbatasan kota. Seharusnya, mereka sudahi saja tugas yang tak sepadan ini, namun, Yoongi bersikeras untuk tidak memutus perjanjian dengan seorang Firefly.

"Kukira, kau lebih pintar dari ini, Hyung", Jungkook mendengus, meskipun ia tahu Yoongi juga terpaksa. Memangnya apa kemungkinan terburuk? Firefly tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan nyawa anggota mereka untuk memburu dua bajingan yang membatalkan kesepakatan. Lagipula, apa yang begitu spesial dari bocah ingusan itu? Orang orang dewasa sudah menganggap bahwa anak kecil hanya akan mempersempit kesempatan mereka dalam bertahan hidup.

"Siapa namamu?", Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah bengis, Taehyung memundurkan langkah, namun, mendelik pada pria yang menodongkan anak panah di depan wajahnya. "K-Kim Taehyung. Apa masalahmu denganku, hah?!".

"Kim Taehyung, dengarkan aku baik baik", Jungkook meletakkan busurnya, menarik napas ketika bayangan Jimin selalu saja berkilas pada wajah manis Taehyung. Namun, Jungkook sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan membuat hubungan dengan orang lain, tak peduli siapa. Kalau orang itu tidak menguntungkan bagi Jungkook, maka, ia harus segera disingkirkan.

"Kau hanya parasit bagi kami, Taehyung. Jika kau membahayakan nyawa kami, aku akan membunuhmu. Kalau kau menciptakan masalah, aku akan membunuhmu. Kalau kau terinfeksi, tebak apa? Aku juga akan membunuhmu".

Taehyung menggeram emosi, ia baru saja lolos dari neraka dan ini yang harus ia hadapi?! Pria tak tahu diri yang membenci Taehyung tanpa alasan masuk akal. Taehyung tidak meminta diselamatkan! _Hell,_ ia akan pergi sejauh jauhnya dari Jungkook tanpa dipaksa sekali pun.

 _"Fuck you, man!_ ", Taehyung mengumpat kasar, memekik ketika Jungkook nyaris membanting lehernya ke dinding.

"Cukup!", Yoongi memelototi Jungkook memperingati. Situasi ini sudah sangat buruk dan Yoongi tidak membutuhkan sikap agresif Jungkook untuk memperparah keadaan mereka. "Kita antar saja bocah ini ke Seokjin, oke?".

Jungkook mendengus geram, ia berpaling ke jendela sembari mengacak rambut frustasi. Ia dan Yoongi sudah bertahan sekian lama dari _The Infected_ dan para manusia kejam yang kehilangan empati. Semua, semua yang Jungkook korbankan untuk menjaga agar mereka berdua selamat, akan dipertaruhkan untuk seorang lelaki yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Bayaran yang kita dapatkan tidak akan setimpal, Hyung", Jungkook mengobrak abrik ransel Taehyung kurang ajar, mendapatkan pukulan tidak menyakitkan di kedua pundaknya. "Hei! Hei, kembalikan!", Taehyung menggigit tangan Jungkook yang menoleh marah. Taehyung hanya mampu berteriak ketika tubuh kurusnya terlempar ke lantai.

"Jungkook, sudah!", Yoongi menahan pria yang mengacak kumpulan komik Taehyung, menyobeknya hingga lelaki manis itu nyaris menangis. "Apa masalahmu?!", Taehyung hendak menarik tangan Jungkook ketika pria pemarah itu menemukan sebuah pistol, bersama dengan peta usang rumah sakit di Boston.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan ini?", Jungkook merebut pistol Taehyung yang berusaha mengambilnya sia sia. Baru satu langkah mendekat, lelaki gila itu sudah menendang perut Taehyung sampai terjatuh. Taehyung merintih sakit, memelototi Jungkook yang sangat dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Aku harus tahu siapa kau dan mengapa Firefly menginginkanmu", Jungkook berlutut di samping Taehyung, menodongkan pistol pada kepala pria yang berteriak tidak habis pikir. "Apa kau bercanda?! Menjauh dariku!", Taehyung memundurkan langkah ketakutan. Meskipun Yoongi sudah melerai Jungkook, rekan kerjanya yang seperti orang sakit jiwa itu masih saja mengancam Taehyung.

"Aku tidak akan menolongmu kalau kau tidak berguna, Kim Taehyung", untuk sepersekian detik, Taehyung bisa melihat kesedihan dalam mata Jungkook, luka yang membekas dalam dan membuat pria itu terisolasi dari orang lain. Kemarahan dan rasa putus asa berkelebatan pada wajah Jungkook yang sekeras batu.

"S-Semua orang pernah kehilangan sesuatu", Taehyung menyuara bergetar, memaksakan diri untuk menatap bola mata Jungkook yang terlihat sangat rapuh dibalik perawakan tangguhnya, ketulusan hati seorang pria yang bersikap dingin untuk menghindari rasa sakit.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti bajingan, Jeon Jungkook!", Taehyung merebut pistolnya kasar, memasukkan senjata api itu ke dalam ransel secepat mungkin. Terakhir kali mesin pembunuh itu berada pada genggaman Taehyung, ia menewaskan seseorang yang ia cintai.

Mereka semua telah menderita untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka semua telah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seseorang. Demi Tuhan! Semua orang yang pernah bersama Taehyung sudah mati atau meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan sepatah pun. Taehyung mengerti apa kesendirian dan putus asa itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang brengsek seperti Jungkook menyikapinya layaknya bocah kecil yang tidak punya otak.

" _Oh, shit!",_ Yoongi menarik Taehyung keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka ketika suara kendaraan bergemuruh diluar rumah, diikuti Jungkook yang merunduk dibalik mobil rongsokan dengan mesin yang tidak lagi berfungsi. "Menyingkir dari jalan, tentara perbatasan sedang berpatroli!", Yoongi menyelundup ke dalam semak semak, mengalau titik air hujan yang menghunjam dari cakrawala.

Jungkook membenci hujan, bau lembab yang merasuki hidungnya, langit mendung disertai gemercik air tiap ia melangkah. Jungkook merasa tegang sepanjang waktu, membayangkan suara tembakan itu kembali datang disertai bau darah. Suara kecil Jimin yang memanggil Jungkook, mengatakan betapa sakit ajalnya melalui tetes air mata.

"Jungkook!", Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan pria yang menggeleng muram. Mereka telah menghindari sorot lampu mobil patroli yang menggemuruh seperti badai di atas trotoar. Mereka bisa bersembunyi di dalam gedung, menunggu sampai petang tiba dan kembali berdiskusi akan penyelundupan kargo sialan itu.

"Ke dalam sini", Yoongi merunduk memasuki terowongan yang gelap gulita, Jungkook jalan mendahului, terkejut bukan main ketika sorot lampu senter dan teriakan menyerangnya dimulut terowongan. Seorang tentara meneriakkan perintah, menendang kaki Jungkook hingga ia jatuh berlutut tanpa senjata untuk perlindungan.

 _"On your knees!",_ Jungkook berpikir untuk menarik busurnya secepat kilat, ada tiga tentara patroli yang mengpung di kedua sisi, lengkap dengan senjata berlaras panjang. Kalau Jungkook berani mengambil resiko, ia bisa membunuh ketiga tentara itu, dengan kemungkinan besar menewaskan rekan kerja dan bocah ingusan yang menyimpuh takut di samping Jungkook.

"Kita hanya lewat, lepaskan", Yoongi berucap dingin, melirik tentara yang mengeluarkan alat pemindai dari sabuk perkakasnya. "Tenang, kami hanya perlu memastikan kalian tidak terinfeksi". Jungook menggeram ketika alat pemindai itu menyengat tengkuknya, bunyi _bip_ nyaring menyatakan bahwa ia bersih dari wabah penyakit.

Yoongi menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik dan mencekik tentara yang memitingnya di tanah. Ia melirik Taehyung waswas, pria itu menunduk geram ketika tentara pengawas bergilir kepadanya. Jungkook menangkap pergerakan tangan Taehyung yang meraba saku celananya panik. Bocah itu impulsif dan tidak punya otak! Jangan sampai ia mengacaukan segalanya!

"Jangan menyentuhku!".

Oh, sial!

Taehyung berteriak geram, mencabut lepas pisau lipatnya dan menancapkan benda itu pada kaki tentara yang menjerit marah. " _Fuck!",_ tentara berseragam itu menodongkan senapannya dalam satu kedipan mata, nyaris tidak ada waktu bagi Jungkook untuk mengangkat busur dan anak panah.

Tiga tembakan, para tentara itu pun tumbang.

Jungkook bernapas kasar, mendelik kepada Taehyung yang meringkuk ketakutan di mulut terowongan. "Apa apaan itu, hah?! Kau nyaris membunuh kami semua!", Jungkook mendekati lelaki yang menggeleng kencang, mencaci makinya akibat rasa panik yang kembali menyerang Jungkook. Bagaimana kalau tembakannya tadi meleset?! Bagaimana kalau Jungkook gagal melindungi mereka?!

"Tidak mungkin", Yoongi menggeleng frustasi. "Jungkook, lihat ini", Yoongi menyerahkan alat pemindai yang menyala merah setelah memeriksa Kim Taehyung. Tulisan _'Infected'_ menampar wajah Jungkook sangat keras. Ia berpaling kepada Taehyung yang terisak sembari meremas lengan kirinya di terowongan.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck!"._

Yoongi menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mengapa Seokjin tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa Taehyung sudah terinfeksi penyakit?!

"Apa yang kau mainkan, Bangsat?!", Jungkook meremas leher Taehyung yang memberontak sia sia. Kemarahan sudah menggerung dalam diri Jungkook, mendidih sampai puncak kepalanya. Tidak hanya mereka mempertaruhkan segala yang mereka miliki untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung, mereka juga harus membawa biang penyakit bersamanya.

"Untuk apa kita menyelundupkan bocah yang terinfeksi, hah?!".

"A-Aku tidak sakit!", Taehyung meronta ketika remasan tangan Jungkook menguat di sekeliling lehernya. Taehyung menarik napas panjang, menyingkap lengan jaketnya panik, "L-Lihatlah ini!", ia menunjukkan bekas luka gigitan yang mengelupas dan memudar.

"Aku tergigit tiga minggu lalu dan aku tidak berubah!".

" _Bullshit!",_ Yoongi menggertakkan gigi, sudah cukup ia bersikap datar dengan bocah kurang ajar yang mengacaukan misi mereka. Yoongi pun menodongkan pistolnya pada wajah pucat Taehyung, siap menembak jika lelaki itu berani melakukan tipu daya lagi.

"Lelucon macam apa ini, Kim Taehyung?! Jangan berbohong!".

"A-Aku tidak berbohong, aku bersumpah!", Taehyung menahan tangis dan rasa frustasi ketika kedua pria itu menatapnya dengan keinginan besar untuk membunuh. Taehyung bukan wabah penyakit, ia bukan parasit yang harus disingkirkan. Taehyung menahan nyeri ketika Jungkook memelototinya seperti Taehyung adalah virus menjijikkan.

Taehyung tidak akan pernah membawa mereka untuk mati kalau ia sudah terinfeksi!

"A-Aku tidak sakit, oke?! A-Aku rasa…aku kebal".

"Omong kosong!", Jungkook menyumpahi Taehyung yang menguburkan wajahnya dalam tangis. Ia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang, semua orang sudah membuang Taehyung kesana kemari layaknya barang yang tidak berguna. Meskipun, Jungkook adalah pria tak berhati, mereka adalah satu satunya yang Taehyung miliki.

"K-Kumohon, Jungkook. Aku tidak berbohong kepadamu".

"Jungkook‒", Yoongi menahan dada pria yang nyaris melepas anak panah. Tidak terkejut lagi bagi Yoongi bahwa Jungkook tega membunuh orang orang yang tidak berdosa. Justru, ia lebih banyak membantai manusia daripada _The Infected._ Bagaimana Yoongi akan menyalahkan Jungkook? Park Jimin tewas akibat seorang tentara yang sedang menjalankan tugas.

"Bagaimana kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Kook?".

"Apa?".

"Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya, kita bisa menemukan sebuah penawar?", Yoongi meremas pundak pria yang memalingkan wajahnya tidak habis pikir. Jungkook merasa Yoongi bersikap sangat bodoh dan melunak kepada orang asing yang merupakan bom waktu bagi mereka berdua. Membawa Taehyung ke pusat kota dan berharap bahwa mereka akan selamat? Yoongi terlalu banyak bermimpi!

"Jungkook…kau sudah membuat janji".

Jungkook membeku, teringat Jimin yang membuatnya berjanji untuk terus bertahan. Untuk apa Jungkook hidup melawan infeksi sekian lama kalau bukan karena Jimin? Ia tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi, ia kesepian dan sudah menderita. Jungkook seringkali berpikir untuk meledakkan otaknya dengan pistol. Bukankah itu jalan termudah untuk pergi?

"Kita tidak mempunyai tujuan, Jungkook", Yoongi menarik wajah Jungkook agar menatapnya, mencari cari sisa kemanusiaan di dalam diri pembunuh yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau kira kita akan bertahan berapa lama sebelum _Clickers_ atau para brengsek itu datang, hah? Satu bulan? Dua?".

"Kita bisa memulai kehidupan yang baru kalau kita menemukan sebuah penawar, Jungkook! Bukan hanya kau dan aku‒", Yoongi mengertakkan gigi. "Tapi kita semua!".

"Semua orang?", Jungkook mendengus geli. "Apa yang mereka pernah lakukan untukmu, Yoongi? _They don't give a shit about us!_ ".

Jungkook berteriak ketika Yoongi membantingnya ke dinding terowongan secara tiba tiba. Min Yoongi teringat ibunya, wanita yang menjadi penopang hidup dan satu satunya harapan seorang bocah tak berarti untuk meneruskan hidup. Mereka bukan orang penting, mereka seperti noda yang harus dihapuskan dari bumi.

Yoongi dan ibunya melawan seluruh dunia. Hingga dunia berkata lain dan memberikan infeksi pada otak wanita itu. Yoongi menemukan ibunya menangis di kamar, berkata bahwa ia merasa bukan dirinya sendiri lagi, bahwa ada sesuatu yang menggerogoti otak dan akal sehatnya.

Wanita itu pun bunuh diri dengan kedua mata terlepas, memohon kepada Yoongi agar ia tidak pernah menyerah. Bukan hanya Yoongi, namun, sangat banyak orang yang telah kehilangan keluarganya akibat penyakit ini. Kalau ada kesempatan bagi umat manusia untuk menemukan sebuah penawar‒ _sekecil apapun!‒_ Yoongi tidak akan membuangnya sia sia.

"Aku akan mengantarkan dia ke Firefly, Jungkook", Yoongi mendesis dingin.

"Dengan atau tanpamu".[]


	4. Chapter 4

**III**

Jungkook menggeleng muram ketika kakinya melangkah ke dalam sekolah tua. Pertama, mereka harus bersembunyi dari _The Infected_ yang bertambah agresif pada malam hari. Kedua, mereka harus segera pergi setelah menewaskan tiga tentara patroli karena aksi Taehyung yang sangat bodoh. Jungkook hanya bisa berjuang dengan harapan bahwa semua lelucon akan kekebalan Kim Taehyung itu benar. Meskipun, Jungkook sudah terlalu kecewa untuk berharap lagi.

Mau tidak mau, Jungkook harus mengikuti keinginan tak masuk akal Yoongi. Sebelum Jimin, Jungkook selalu mengandalkan Yoongi yang sudah seperti kakak lelaki baginya. Ibu Yoongi pun memperlakukan Jungkook seperti anak kandung, hanya satu yang pernah ia minta kepada Jungkook.

 _'Yoongi itu orang yang sulit, terkadang ia membuat keputusan yang salah. Berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan membimbingnya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi'_

Jungkook hanya pria biasa yang memiliki ego dan keinginan besar untuk bertahan hidup. Ia sudah membiarkan Jimin tewas di tangan seorang manusia, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi kepada Yoongi. Meskipun mereka tidak melakukan afeksi, Min Yoongi adalah orang terdekat Jungkook dan Jungkook rela membawa Taehyung melewati perbatasan kalau itu bisa menyelamatkan Yoongi dari keputusan irasionalnya.

"Menyingkir! Taehyung, merunduk!", Yoongi menembak _The Infected_ yang menyeruak dari pintu sekolah. Mereka _Runners_ , belum lama terinfeksi dan tubuhnya masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan. Jungkook mendelik kepada Taehyung yang bersembunyi takut dibalik mobil tua, membidik anak panah kearah orang berpenyakit yang berlarian liar sembari menjerit.

"Sial, tempat ini sepertinya sarang _The Infected!_ ", Yoongi menghela napas kasar, meraih anak panah Jungkook yang selalu ternoda oleh darah. Merah maupun hitam, panah keperakan itu hanya tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membunuh. "Kita harus melewati sekolah ini untuk mencapai pusat kota, jalan besar sudah dipenuhi tentara pengawas".

Jungkook mengangguk, mencium bau lembab jamur yang menyeruak dari lorong sekolah. Bangunan sangat luas dan bertingkat tingkat, Jungkook hanya mampu menggeleng ketika ia melihat _Spores_ yang berterbangan seperti kabut. _Spores_ dikeluarkan dari jamur dalam bentuk serbuk kekuningan, menyebar layaknya asap yang akan menginfeksimu dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kau bawa masker, kan, Hyung?", Jungkook lega ketika Yoongi mengangguk.

Dapat dipastikan, ada lusinan _The Infected_ yang bersemayam di dalam sekolah, hari demi hari tak menyadari perubahan diri mereka. Betapa mengerikan, kau masih hidup tapi dikendalikan oleh parasit yang lambat laun menumbuhi tubuhmu dengan jamur.

"Berhati hatilah, kalian tidak mau terinfeksi atau‒".

Jungkook menoleh tegang ketika Taehyung menjerit. Tubuh kurusnya terjatuh karena memijak lantai yang rapuh, bergulingan ke bawah tanah dan merintih sakit. " _Shit!",_ Yoongi melompat turun tanpa berpikir panjang, mengabaikan umpatan Jungkook akan kebodohan Taehyung yang selalu saja membuat masalah. Jungkook lebih dari panik terpisah dari Yoongi. Mereka begitu dekat hingga melepaskan pria itu dari sisinya saja membuat Jungkook waswas dan tidak fokus.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan, sih?!".

"Temui aku di sisi luar, oke?! Jaga dirimu, Jungkook!".

"Hyung‒!".

Yoongi menghalau kecemasan Jungkook dengan anggukan mantap. Ia menarik Taehyung bangun, meskipun pria itu hanya mengerang ketakutan sembari meremas lengan Yoongi. Meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian membuat jantung Yoongi berpacu liar, tapi ia mengerti kesempatan bertahan Jungkook jauh lebih besar daripada Taehyung. Jika dibandingkan, seperti bumi dan langit.

Jika harus jujur, tentu saja Yoongi lebih memilih untuk bertarung di sisi Jungkook. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak ingin dibebani nyawa orang asing yang hanya mengandalkan dirinya. Namun, Yoongi sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Yoongi harus membiarkan Jungkook menemukan jalan keluar sendiri dan menjaga Taehyung di atas nyawanya.

Tidak mudah memikirkan kepentingan orang lain, namun, Yoongi akan melakukan itu untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya dan Jungkook. Jungkook pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki hasrat dalam seni, keterampilan pria itu juga tidak mengecewakan. Yoongi membayangkan Jungkook yang terlumuri cat alih alih darah di teras rumah mereka, Jungkook terfokus kepada lukisan alih alih pada kepala manusia yang harus ia bidik.

"A-Apa…apa Jungkook itu adikmu?".

Yoongi menahan senyum mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung yang mengikutinya takut takut. Sebenarnya, Jungkook itu siapa bagi Yoongi? Ia tidak bisa mengatakan. Mereka bertiga sudah kenal sejak kecil, Jungkook dan Yoongi selalu menjaga Jimin, tidak pernah membiarkan malaikat kecil mereka terluka.

Yoongi sering tertawa melihat sikap Jungkook yang terpaksa dewasa. Jungkook selalu menjaga Jimin meskipun ia lebih muda, memastikan lelaki manis itu makan tepat waktu, dan tidak ada penindas kurang ajar yang berani melukainya.

Yoongi dan Jungkook? Ia tetap tidak tahu hubungan mereka. Yoongi hanya mengerti bahwa kematian Jimin melukai mereka berdua sangat dalam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook menangis, namun, pria itu menjerit sangat kencang ketika Jimin terkulai tak bernyawa di pelukan Jungkook. Setelah itu, mereka tidak pernah lagi membicarakan Jimin, tidak sekali pun.

Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan mereka harus melupakannya. Mereka harus menganggap bahwa Jimin tidak pernah ada.

Sudah menjadi tugas Yoongi untuk mengisi kesedihan Jungkook. Meskipun, yang bisa ia berikan bukanlah kasih sayang namun perlindungan. Yoongi harus mengajarkan Jungkook cara membidik alih alih memelukinya sembari menonton televisi. Ia akan memberi tahu Jungkook bahwa jangan pernah ragu ketika merampas nyawa orang lain. Semuanya antara Jungkook dan musuhnya.

Membunuh atau dibunuh.

"Kau kebal, kan?", Yoongi meraih masker gas dari dalam ransel, Taehyung mengangguk sembari memperhatikan pria pucat itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan masker berwarna hitam. "Lihat _Spores_ itu? Aku akan terinfeksi kalau sampai menghirupnya. Kau kebal, Taehyung, tapi, _The Infected_ tetap bisa membunuhmu".

Taehyung terkesiap ketika Yoongi menggamit tangannya, seperti tidak bisa melepaskan Taehyung satu detik pun. Taehyung ingin berharap bahwa Yoongi peduli, meskipun ia tahu kedua penyintas yang membawanya hanya menginginkan sebuah imbalan. Taehyung masih bisa melihat kemanusiaan dalam diri Yoongi, namun, Jungkook? Hati pria itu sudah sedingin es.

"Hei, jangan melamun", Yoongi menyenggol pundak Taehyung dengan gagang senapan. Taehyung tersentak, mengangguk malu ketika sadar bahwa ia memikirkan Jungkook. Ah, ia tidak peduli apa yang telah menimpa brengsek itu. Taehyung tidak akan menoleransi sikap menyebalkan dan egoisnya. Jungkook, ia, semua orang pernah dikecewakan dan disakiti. Tidak ada yang bisa membenarkan perilaku tak berhati Jungkook.

"Tae? Kau oke?", Yoongi kembali menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunan. Yoongi tertawa kecil, menyadari kegundahan pada wajah Taehyung. "Jangan khawatir akan Jungkook, dia memang seperti itu".

"A-Aku‒", Taehyung menjawab gelagapan, ia mempercepat langkah ketika Yoongi menyisir bangunan secara berhati hati. "Aku tidak memikirkan Jungkook! Tidak sama sekali! Aku‒", Yoongi berpaling ketika Taehyung menjatuhkan setoples kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Suara pecahan membahana di seluruh sekolah, Yoongi hanya mampu mengumpat ketika suara jeritan menyusul dengan langkah kaki menggebu nggebu.

"Sial! Mereka mendengar kita!", Yoongi menarik Taehyung yang nyaris tersandung ketika berlari. Lolongan liar menyongsong mereka seperti bencana, Yoongi melihat _The Infected_ menyeruak dari lorong sekolah sembari menggerung histeris. "Masuk sini!", Yoongi menendang pintu aula hingga terbuka lebar, menarik Taehyung yang berusaha bernapas disela sela paniknya.

" _Come on! Come on!",_ Yoongi membanting pintu ketika _The Infected_ mencakar cakar dari luar. Yoongi bernapas kasar, menahan beban di pintu dengan kedua pundaknya yang kecil. "Taehyung, dorong meja itu! Taehyung!", Yoongi mengumpat ketika Taehyung justru menggeleng ketakutan. Pria manis itu menjauh dari pintu, meskipun Yoongi bersusah payah menahannya sembari menyeret meja sebagai blokade.

"Taehyung! Menjauh dari‒", Taehyung menjerit ketika seorang wanita memecah jendela aula dan merangkak masuk. Taehyung berteriak teriak kehilangan akal, menahan leher perempuan yang memuntahkan darah hitam ke wajahnya. "Yoongi!", Taehyung berteriak histeris, wanita itu menubruknya ke lantai, mencakar cakar lengan Taehyung yang tidak bisa bergerak. "Yoongi, t-tolong!".

Min Yoongi melebarkan bola matanya panik, ia menggeram, menyeret _The Infected_ dari atas Taehyung dan meledakkan otaknya. Ia membeku ketika derit meja terdengar, kemudian gedoran liar seiring dengan pintu aula yang dibobol terbuka oleh para orang berpenyakit.

"Taehyung, lari!", Yoongi menarik kerah jaket Taehyung yang bangkit sempoyongan. Ia memecah jendela di sisi kiri aula yang langsung menghadap pada lapangan sekolah. "Berikan tanganmu!", Yoongi melesakkan tubuh kecilnya keluar, menarik tangan kurus Taehyung yang tidak berhasil meloloskan dirinya akibat panik.

"Taehyung, jangan lihat mereka! Lihatlah aku!", Yoongi menggertakkan gigi, Taehyung memejamkan mata ketakutan, meremas tangan Yoongi yang licin akibat berkeringat. Taehyung hanya bisa mempercayakan nyawanya kepada Yoongi ketika ia melompat keluar jendela, mengabaikan _The Infected_ yang melolong seperti hewan buas.

"Sial!", Yoongi melihat dua wanita dan satu pria yang menahan kaki Taehyung dari dalam. Taehyung menangis kencang, mencakar cakar lengan jaket Yoongi diambang hidupnya. Yoongi mengisi kembali peluru senapannya, berteriak ketika satu pria berhasil menghindar dan menubruknya ke dinding.

"Yoongi!", Taehyung mencari barang yang cukup keras ketika lelaki berpeyakit itu mencakari wajah Yoongi yang tertutup masker. Yoongi menggeram menahan sakit, menendang perut pria yang mencoba menggigit pundaknya dengan infeksi. "Taehyung, lari! Temukan Jungkook!".

Taehyung menggeleng, meraih batu bata dengan jemarinya yang gemetaran. Ia mendekati Yoongi yang berjuang keras mendorong _The Infected_ dari atas tubuhnya yang kalah besar. Yoongi bernapas sesak, merasakan paru parunya tercekik pada tiap tarikan napas. "Taehyung‒!".

Taehyung berteriak membabi buta, membantingkan batu bata pada kepala pria yang melolong liar. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, hingga kepingan bata itu retak pada genggaman Taehyung. Noda kehitaman mengaliri jemari Taehyung yang gemetaran di tanah. Ia bernapas cepat, menatap Yoongi yang terbatuk dan memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk bangkit.

"Hei, Hei, Taehyung. Kau oke?".

Taehyung membeku, Yoongi harus bertanya sebanyak tiga kali hingga Taehyung mengangguk kalut. Ia memeriksa tubuh Yoongi, merasa luar biasa lega ketika tidak menemukan satu pun luka gigit di tubuhnya.

"Nah, ayo, mari cari Jungkook", Yoongi menarik Taehyung bangun, pria manis itu nyaris jatuh di langkah pertamanya. Yoongi menghela napas panjang, berusaha menarik Taehyung yang mengalami syok berat dan ketakutan.

"Kau bisa berjalan, kan?", Yoongi menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang gemetaran hebat. Ia menyusuri lapangan sekolah yang gelap gulita, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terasa kian mencekik setiap waktu.[]

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sekolah, merasakan lelah setelah berlari dari biang peyakit yang mengejarnya seperti seekor mangsa. Jungkook mendengus kasar ketika melihat tiga anak panah yang patah dan tak bisa lagi digunakan. Jungkook mampu saja menghabisi lebih banyak _The Infected_ kalau ia tidak memutuskan untuk lari.

 _'Keselamatanmu jauh lebih penting dari pertumpahan darah, Jungkook'_ , itu yang selalu Yoongi katakan ketika sisi binatang Jungkook lepas kendali. Pria berwajah pucat itu yang menjaga emosi Jungkook agar tetap stabil, menahan haus darah dan kekejamannya demi melindungi kemanusiaan Jungkook yang kian menipis. Mungkin, ia tidak terinfeksi jamur, namun cepat atau lambat Jungkook akan berubah seperti binatang.

Tidak bisa berpikir dan hanya mempercayai insting.

Yoongi pernah berkata, bunuh sebanyak yang kau bisa, namun, harus mengerti situasi dan kemungkinanmu untuk selamat. Jika musuh terlalu banyak, maka berlarilah dari pertarungan, bersembunyilah dan biarkan musuhmu pergi. _'Harga diri tidak sepenting nyawamu, Jungkook'_ , Jungkook mendecak ketika rasa cemasnya terpisah dari Yoongi kian membubung.

"Hyung bodoh!", Jungkook mengumpat, menekuri anak panahnya dengan kukunya yang tidak dibersihkan, mengguratkan cakaran cakaran kecil agar kekhawatiran Jungkook tidak membuatnya gila. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya yang ditutupi masker gas, bernapas pengap ketika tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan selain dirinya yang bersembunyi di belakang pilar seperti pengecut.

"Sial, dimana kau, Hyung?!".

"Itu dia!", Jungkook terkejut ketika suara berat Yoongi terdengar dari lorong sekolah. Jungkook membeku ketika melihat pria berkulit pucat yang berlari sembari menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Senapan di tangan kanan, menyembunyikan darah diwajahnya yang bermasker. Jungkook tidak peduli ketika kedua kakinya berlari begitu cepat, memeluk Yoongi dan nyaris menjatuhkan pria kecil itu.

"Hei! Hei, Jungkook!".

Jungkook menggeleng tak mau melepaskan, tak peduli akan keterkejutan Yoongi dan Taehyung yang baru saja melihat sisi rapuh Jungkook, dirinya yang seperti bocah dan merindukan Yoongi lebih dari apa pun.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi, Hyung!", Jungkook menggeram pilu, "Jangan pernah membuatku cemas lagi, Bangsat!".

Yoongi terkesiap ketika Jungkook menguburkan kepalanya pada leher Yoongi. Napas pria itu tidak stabil, bahkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit Yoongi. Yoongi hendak menusurkan jemarinya pada rambut kelam Jungkook, memberinya usapan lembut ketika ia mengurungkan niat.

Tidak ada waktu untuk ini.

"Kita harus pergi. Sekarang", Yoongi melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang masih mendekapnya. Ia berpaling terkejut ketika suara mobil patroli terdengar mendekati sekolah. "Sial!", Yoongi mengumpat ketika ia melihat sepasukan tentara yang menyusuri bangunan sekolah. Tidak, mereka kalah jumlah dan tidak mungkin bisa pergi dengan selamat.

Kali ini, mereka tidak bisa lagi menghindari ajal.

"Aku akan menahan mereka".

"A-Apa?!".

"Bawa Taehyung bersamamu, aku akan memberi kalian waktu sebanyak mungkin!", Yoongi menggertakkan gigi ketika suaranya bergetar, ia berusaha mengenyahkan rasa takut ketika mengisi ulang peluru dengan jemari kebas.

"H-Hyung, kau bicara apa, sih?!".

"Bawa dia pergi, Jungkook!", Yoongi meremas rambutnya ketika air matanya nyaris mengalir. Rasa frustasi Yoongi membubung tatkala Jungkook mencengkeram kedua pundaknya kencang, memaksa Yoongi menatap bola mata pria yang cokelat hangat dibalik lapisan es di hatinya.

Mengapa Jungkook sangat tega kepada Yoongi?!

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hyung!".

"Kau tidak mengerti Jungkook! Antarkan saja dia ke Firefly, Demi Tuhan!", Yoongi mendorong Jungkook kasar, memelototinya ketika pria keras kepala itu kembali menarik tangan Yoongi kukuh. "Ya Tuhan, Jungkook!", Yoongi mendesis putus asa. "Lindungilah dia!".

"Kenapa, Hyung?!".

 _"I'm a dead man, for godsake!"._ Jungkook membeku ketika Yoongi menarik lepas maskernya kasar. Seluruh bumi runtuh dibawah kaki Jungkook ketika ia melihat urat kehitaman yang menyembul pada leher Yoongi, menjalar sampai ke sisi wajahnya. Warna busuk berpenyakit itu seperti menggores jantung Jungkook, sangat hitam di atas kulit Yoongi yang pucat pasi.

"H-H-Hyung‒".

"Maskerku rusak", Yoongi menatap Jungkook nanar. "Aku sudah menghirup _Spores_ ".[]

Jungkook merasakan seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis. Ia kembali terbayang Jimin yang terlontar jatuh dengan peluru melubangi perut. Kini, Yoongi berdiri dengn tubuh rapuh yang terserang penyakit. Kepala Yoongi terasa semakin pusing ketika ia menatap wajah Jungkook yang tersakiti. Mengapa semuanya berputar di sekeliling Yoongi?

"Jangan berani beraninya kau, Hyung!", Jungkook menangkap tubuh Yoongi ketika pria itu nyaris terjatuh, memeluknya seperti ia mendekap Jimin yang berjuang keras untuk menarik napas. "Jangan lakukan ini kepadaku, Bajingan! Kau mendengarku, hah?! Jangan menyerah, Brengsek!", semua yang Jungkook miliki, semua orang yang ia pedulikan. Apakah Tuhan ingin mencabut seluruh perasaan Jungkook? Apakah ia harus menghilangkan semua rasa pedulinya agar sakit itu tidak pernah datang?

Rasa sakit akan kehilangan.

"Bocah itu…digigit tiga minggu lalu dan tidak berubah, Jungkook. Lihatlah aku!", Yoongi membentak frustasi. "Satu jam lewat dan infeksiku sudah bertambah parah!…Kim Taehyung memang kebal".

Jungkook tidak ingin mendengar semua itu, Jungkook tidak peduli apakah Taehyung kebal dengan penyakit yang menyerang umat manusia seperti kiamat. Jungkook hanya peduli dengan orang yang masih berada di sisinya. Kini, Yoongi bernapas sesak dengan tatapan mata yang semakin liar, kewarasan yang semakin hilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Kau harus mengantarnya kepada Firefly, Jungkook…", Yoongi meremas tangannya. "Apa kau mengerti?".

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan kedua tangannya yang memeluk Yoongi semakin erat, isak tangisnya nyaris mengalir ketika rasa takut Jungkook membayanginya dalam trauma masa lalu. Jungkook melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Yoongi yang semakin lunglai, menangis lelah setelah sekian lama bersikap tangguh. Tidak, Jungkook hanyalah manusia biasa, ia bisa merasakan takut, ia bisa merasa sakit dan ia akan menangis ketika terluka.

"Pergilah, Jungkook…mereka semakin dekat".

"T-Tidak! Tidak, Hyung! TIDAK!", Jungkook terkejut ketika Yoongi menamparnya sangat keras, pelukan Jungkook terlepas akibat dorongan kasar pria yang memelototinya penuh emosi.

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Jeon Jungkook! Hidupku, hidupmu, tidak ada yang berarti! Kita akan mati pada waktunya tapi tidak dengan Kim Taehyung!", Yoongi menarik napas pendek pendek, menatap wajah Jungkook yang merah dan bersimbah air mata. Rasa sakit nyaris membuat Yoongi tercekik, ia ingin mendekap Jungkook, ingin mengatakan bahwa infeksi ini sangat menyakitkan. Ia ingin memohon agar Jungkook terus berada di sisinya, Yoongi ingin menangis bahwa ia tidak mau berubah seperti mereka, ia tidak ingin menjadi _The Infected_.

Yoongi ingin mengatakan kepada Jungkook bahwa ia sangatlah takut.

 _"Just go_ , Jungkook", Yoongi mendorong pria yang hendak memeluknya lagi.

 _"Just fucking go_ ".[]


	5. Chapter 5

**IV**

Jungkook memaksakan kedua kakinya menaiki tangga sekolah, menjauhi pria yang menodongkan senapan kearah pasukan tentara patroli. Ini hanya hari yang buruk, Jungkook memiliki tugas untuk mengantarkan Taehyung kepada Firefly, tugas yang harus diselesaikan untuk menghargai pengorbanan Yoongi.

Jungkook tercekat ketika suara tembakan dan jeritan bercampur menjadi satu. Ia meremas busurnya tatklala suara serak itu merintih kesakitan diantara teriakan mereka. Ini hanya satu diantara penderitaan yang harus Jungkook lewati. Dirinya, Min Yoongi, mereka adalah nyawa nyawa yang bisa dikorbankan. Keberadaan mereka tidaklah penting, hari demi hari orang orang seperti Jungkook mati, ayah yang kehilangan anaknya, keluarga hancur karena kematian seseorang.

Jungkook hanya perlu melupakan bahwa semua ini pernah terjadi. Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, untuk apa Jungkook bersedih akan sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan?

"A-Aku…Aku minta maaf".

Jungkook terhenti ketika suara kecil Taehyung terdengar. Sepatu bot para tentara menyusuri bangunan sekolah, menyumpahi mayat yang menewaskan sebagian dari anggota mereka. Kedua kaki Jungkook membeku melihat tubuh Yoongi yang tergeletak dengan pandangan kosong, darah itu…kubangan darah itu…

"Bangsat kau!", Taehyung menjerit ketika Jungkook membantingnya ke dinding sekolah, para tentara bergumul dan menyusuri lantai dua setelah mendengar teriakan Jungkook.

"J-J-Jungkook, mereka mendengar kita! Jungkook‒!".

" _Shut the fuck up!",_ Jungkook membanting kepala Taehyung lebih keras, merasa puas ketika pria manis itu memejamkan mata kesakitan.

Jungkook tahu bahwa Yoongi bukan orang yang ceroboh, ia tidak mungkin melewati _Spores_ dengan masker yang rusak. Infeksi Yoongi merupkan sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan seseorang yang kini menatap Jungkook dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi, Kim Taehyung!", Jungkook meraih pistol dengan jemari yang gemetaran. "Katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu!".

Taehyung kehilangan suaranya ketika mata tajam Jungkook menatapnya penuh duka dan amarah. "M-Maaf…", Taehyung menangis tersedu sedu, tercekat ketika laras pistol Jungkook bergilasan dengan kepalanya. "M-Maafkan aku, Jungkook!".

Apakah berguna bagi Taehyung untuk memohon? Taehyung nyaris tidak bisa melihat empati di wajah Jungkook yang liar dan dipenuhi bercak darah. Mungkinkah Taehyung dapat menyadarkan bajingan tak berhati ini bahwa semua nyawa itu tidak boleh dibuang? Jungkook tidak mempunyai hak untuk merampas hidup Taehyung, meski Taehyung sadar kalau kematian Yoongi juga salahnya.

Jungkook tercekat ketika Taehyung menangis tak berdaya, mengatakan kepada Jungkook bahwa ia tidak sengaja menewaskan Yoongi ketika berkelahi dengan _The Infected_.

 _Tidak sengaja?_ Jungkook mendengus geli. Katakanlah itu kepada mayat yang berkorban untuk mereka di lantai dasar!

Jungkook menggeram ketika langkah kaki para tentara semakin mendekat. Tak lama lagi, sorot senter itu akan menemukan mereka dan para tentara akan membunuh Jungkook beserta Taehyung.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan melupakan ini, Kim Taehyung", Jungkook melesakkan pistolnya ke sabuk kulit. "Satu satunya orang yang kumiliki telah pergi", Jungkook mendesis tajam sembari menyeret Taehyung keluar sekolah.

"Dan aku menyalahkanmu".[]

Taehyung nyaris kehabisan napas ketika Jungkook membawanya berjalan ke dalam hutan. Ia merapatkan jaketnya menahan hawa dingin seiring dengan musim yang nyaris mencapai akhir. Taehyung mengamati dalam diam ketika Jungkook berlutut di samping sungai, mengisi perbekalan air mereka dan membersihkan wajahnya yang ternoda darah.

 _But can he wipes that much red?_

Jungkook tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak nyawa yang terenggut oleh kedua tangannya. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di riak air dengan muram. Luka sayat yang mengingatkan Jungkook akan pertarungan yang ia lewati bersama Yoongi. Noda darah yang mengingtkan Jungkook bahwa ia hanya makhluk yang dipenuhi limpahan dosa.

Apa yang bisa Jungkook lakukan tanpa Yoongi? Tanpa seseorang yang selalu mengajarkan Jungkook cara untuk bertahan, memberi pandangan hidup yang masuk akal, menegurnya ketika Jungkook melakukan kesalahan. Jungkook ingin kembali pada masa ketika Yoongi mengajarinya cara memasak, memarahi Jungkook yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Jimin dari kursi.

Jungkook nyaris tidak bisa mengingat semua itu.

Benak Jungkook hanya terisi oleh Min Yoongi yang telah dewasa, seorang penyintas yang selalu berada di sisi Jungkook. Pria tangguh yang akan meluruskan Jungkook bila ia salah melangkah. Bajingan bodoh yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk dirinya dan Taehyung.

"J-J-Jungkook?", Jungkook bernapas kasar ketika suara kecil Taehyung kembali merobek gendang telinganya seperti pisau. Jungkook berpaling geram, air masih menetesi rambut dan wajahnya yang berbercak darah. Taehyung menelan ludah gugup, memundurkan langkah ketika tatapan setajam silet itu merampas seluruh nyalinya.

"Apa maumu?".

"A-Aku…aku ingin meminta maaf tentang Yoon‒".

Taehyung berteriak ketika Jungkook menarik kerah jaketnya kasar, mengangkat tubuh Taehyung hingga kedua kakinya tak mampu berpijak pada tanah. "J-Jungkook!".

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya lagi!", Jungkook mendesis geram. "Jangan pernah, _sekalipun_ , kau menyebut namanya, mengerti?!".

Taehyung tahu bahwa menangis hanya akan membuat Jungkook semakin marah, pria itu membenci kelemahan dan Taehyung adalah definisi akurat dari itu. "J-Jungkook, kumohon! Aku tidak sengaja! Y-Yoongi menolongku dan‒".

"Jangan sebut namanya, Bangsat!", Taehyung gemetaran hebat ketika tangan Jungkook mulai mencekik lehernya. Taehyung menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terisak, menekan rasa takutnya dan menendang perut Jungkook.

Taehyung bernapas banyak banyak ketika tubuh kurusnya terjatuh pada bebatuan sungai. Jungkook menggeram akan kekurangajaran Taehyung yang balik melawannya. Sakit pada perut Jungkook akibat tendangan bocah itu nyaris tidak terasa, namun, kekesalannya pada Taehyung sudah menumpuk.

"Kematian Min Yoongi bukanlah salahku! I-Ia menyelamatkan kita, Jungkook!", Taehyung nyaris bungkam ketika nama itu berhasil merubah wajah Jungkook menjadi sepucat kertas, bahkan, lebih mengerikan dari para pemberontak yang membunuhi anak kecil di sisi jalan.

"I-Ia tidak egois sepertimu! Y-Yoongi tahu bahwa aku‒", Taehyung menjerit ketika Jungkook melemparnya ke dalam sungai. Tubuh Taehyung terlontar bagai ranting tak berbobot, tercebur ke dalam air sedingin es yang membuat pria itu menggigil hebat.

"J-Jungkook!", Taehyung memekik panik, mengerakkan kaki dan tangannya membabi buta ketika seluruh bumi serasa menariknya turun, "T-Tolong!", Taehyung tidak mampu bernapas, menjeritkan nama Jungkook yang memelototinya kejam. "A-Aku tidak bisa berenang! Tolong!".

Jungkook membeku sepersekian detik, mengamati tubuh Taehyung yang tenggelam dengan gelembung napas menyeruak di permukaan sungai. "K-Kumohon, Jungkook!", Taehyung meraih raih ketika wajahnya terseret ke dalam air, terus mencapai puncak kepala.

"A-Aku tidak bisa berenang!", Jungkook memandangi tangan kurus Taehyung yang terjulur ke atas sungai, tak berdaya ketika air sudah mengisi paru parunya yang seperti hendak meledak.

"J-J-Jungk…".

 _Sialan!,_ Jungkook menarik napas sedalam dalamnya sebelum melompat ke pusaran air. Jungkook tahu bahwa seharusya ia tidak peduli, biarkan saja Taehyung tenggelam dan membeku di sungai, biarkan mayat bocah itu membengkak tanpa ada yang mengerti bahwa ia bahkan meninggal.

Namun, Jungkook menemukan dirinya berenang semakin dalam, meraih tubuh Taehyung yang tenggelam tak berdaya dengan mata terpejam rapat. Jungkook tak menyangka ketika dirinya menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukan, meski ia begitu membenci pria kebal yang telah menewaskan satu satunya orang yang Jungkook miliki.

Jungkook terbatuk batuk setelah menyeret Taehyung ke tepi sungai, membantingkan tubuhnya di bebatuan begitu saja. Jungkook menarik napas, tak sudi memberikan pertolongan kepada pria yang tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah tersiksa.

Oh, biarlah! Persetan dengan Firefly, biarkan Taehyung mati dan penawar tidak pernah ditemukan. Biarkan dunia yang begitu busuk ini hancur seisinya! Ambil saja nyawa Jungkook agar ia tak harus lagi menderita dan berjuang.

Jungkook berpaling ketika Taehyung terbatuk keras, memuntahkan air dari mulutnya sembari membungkuk di tanah. "J-J-Jungkook…", Jungkook mematung ketika Taehyung merangkak lemah, wajahnya menyesal, namun, hazel itu dipenuhi rasa terimakasih.

"T-Terimakasih telah membiarkanku hidup satu hari lagi, Jungkook", Jungkook terdiam ketika Taehyung memberikan senyum kecil, sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah Jungkook lihat di wajah orang lain. Hanya rasa sakit, kepedihan, amarah, dan kebencian yang selalu berkilas pada sisa penyintas di bumi ini.

Namun, Taehyung…mengapa ia tersenyum?

"Orang lemah macam apa yang tidak tahu caranya berenang, hah?", Jungkook mendengus ketika Taehyung tertawa menyesal, ia menyeret pria itu bangkit, nyaris tak meliriknya ketika Jungkook merapikan ransel dan perlengkapan.

"Jungkook?".

 _Apalagi, sih?_ Jungkook mendesis sebelum berpaling.

"…Aku yakin kau bisa tersenyum".

Jungkook tersentak mendengar ucapan Taehyung, merasa hatinya diremas berulang kali ketika wajah manis Jimin terus saja terlintas dalam benaknya. Jungkook selalu bersikap seperti ia yang paling tangguh, Jungkook bersikap layaknya tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti perasaannya dan ia tidak peduli. Karena setitik saja kasih sayang, maka Jungkook akan menyadari betapa kosong dirinya itu.

"Jalan", Jungkook berujar ketus kepada Taehyung yang mengangguk muram, mendahului pria itu memanjat bebatuan yang dipenuhi lumut. Apakah Jungkook akan berjuang demi orang asing yang hanya bisa merepotkannya? Tentu saja tidak. Namun, Jungkook akan mengantarkan Taehyung kepada Firefly.

Ia tidak peduli jika penawar tidak ditemukan. Jungkook hanya harus memenuhi keinginan Yoongi, dan setelah tugasnya selesai…pada akhirnya, Jungkook bisa menyerah.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, menatap sebuah papan penanda jalan yang sudah rusak dan ditumbuhi tanaman rambat. Sebuah lambang capung dilukis dengan cat seputih tulang, lambang yang memberikan harapan palsu bagi orang orang bodoh yang masih saja berimpi bahwa dunia akan kembali seperti semula.

Jungkook tersenyum kecut, mengabaikan tulisan dan lambang Firefly yang dipampang besar besar di samping bebatuan.

 _'Seek for the light'_

 _'Believe in the Fireflies'_.[]


	6. Chapter 6

**V**

Lampu dalam kamar Taehyung dipadamkan seluruhnya, menyisakan pria kurus kering yang terbaring menggigil di kasur susun. Dunia berada pada ambang kehancuran, _Cordyceps_ sudah menginfeksi banyak orang yang dikenalnya, menyisakan Taehyung yang harus berpindah kesana kemari dan tidak diterima karena terlalu lemah. Mereka bilang Taehyung tak berpengalaman dan bodoh, seorang bocah tak berguna.

Apa salah kalau Taehyung merasa takut?

"Kena kau!", Taehyung menjerit ketika seorang pria menggigit lehernya dengan batuk menjijikkan. Taehyung menepis bantalnya secepat kilat, meraih pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kepala. Taehyung bangkit dengan langkah sempoyongan, terkejut ketika menemukan pria berwajah lonjong yang tertawa keras di sisi ranjang alih alih _The Infected_.

"H-Hosokie-hyung?!".

"Kau terinfeksi, Tae!", Hoseok terkikik renyah, menyukai bagaimana wajah manis Taehyung sangat panik dan ketakutan. Namun, keceriaan Hoseok hanya dibalas oleh gumam kecil dari Taehyung yang tampak murung dan tidak antusias.

"Wow, Hobi…aku…aku sudah tidak melihatmu sejak‒", Taehyung bernapas tidak habis pikir, mengamati kondisi Hoseok yang bertambah tinggi dan besar. Hoseok bergabung dengan Firefly satu tahun lalu, terpaksa meninggalkan Taehyung untuk menderita seorang diri.

"‒Yah…sejak kau pergi tanpa kabar", Taehyung menunduk muram, menepis tangan Hoseok yang hendak mengusap pundaknya lembut. Jung Hoseok merupakan sosok yang Taehyung percayai, pria yang dapat melindunginya sekaligus teman terdekat Taehyung. Hoseok peduli kepadanya, Hoseok tidak pernah menganggap Taehyung lemah.

 _Aku tahu kau takut, Tae. Aku juga takut. Hei! Kau idiot kalau tidak takut dengan mereka!,_ Hoseok selalu membuat rasa takut Taehyung berubah menjadi canda tawa. Ia tidak pernah berhenti terpingkal pingkal kalau Hoseok sudah bertingkah, tak peduli betapa hancur dunia dibelakang Taehyung.

Hoseok adalah mentari bagi Kim Taehyung. Namun, malam pun tiba ketika pria itu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Firefly dan pergi.

"Jadi, ada apa?", Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang ranjang, menahan diri agar tidak menangis seperti bocah cengeng dan memeluk Hoseok. Taehyung tahu temannya harus pergi, tidak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin, Hoseok bisa saja tinggal dan berada di sisi Taehyung, melawan infeksi bersama sama. Tapi, menjadi seorang Firefly sudah merupakan mimpi Hoseok. Ia ingin menjadi sebuah harapan, menyelamatkan jiwa malang yang nyaris putus asa akibat infeksi.

"Hosokie-hyung? Sebenarya, ada apa, sih?", Taehyung tertawa miris. "Mengapa kau kemari?", Taehyung mengerti bahwa Hoseok pergi karena kewajiban. Meskipun, perpisahan mereka membuat hati Taehyung sedikit mati rasa, meski kata kata Hoseok tahun lalu menyakiti Taehyung yang membenci kesendirian. Kenapa Hoseok kembali? Mengapa sekarang?

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu, Tae. Ayo!", Hoseok menarik lengan Taehyung yang hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana tidur. Ia tergopoh gopoh mengikuti langkah pria yang melompat keluar jendela lincah, tak dapat Taehyung bayangkan pelatihan macam apa yang diberikan Firefly setiap hari.

"Oh, sial. Mereka sedang berpatroli!", Hoseok menarik Taehyung untuk bersembunyi di balik papan kayu, memandangi mobil tentara yang melintasi trotoar seperti gemuruh badai. Meghirup udara segar di atas atap tidak begitu buruk bagi Taehyung, meski ia masih bersikap dingin kepada teman yang membiarkan Taehyung kesulitan kesana kemari, mencari sekelompok orang yang tidak mau menerimanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah kembali, Hobi-hyung? Kau bosan denganku?", Hoseok tertawa sembari mengacak rambut pirang Taehyung, hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui lelaki manis itu kesulitan selama Hoseok pergi. "Maaf, Seokjin tidak membiarkanku menemuimu, Tae".

"Jin-hyung? Kenapa?", Taehyung mengerti ketua Firefly itu sangat protektif kepadanya. Tapi, tidakkah Seokjin sadar bahwa Taehyung bersusah payah untuk mencari tempat yang aman? Dan dia sendirian, ditambah Seokjin yang menolak Taehyung ketika ia memohon untuk bergabung dengan Firefly.

 _'Tidak. Tidak bisa. Tidak aman untukmu, Kim Taehyung'_

Yah, apakah ini aman? Apakah merasa kelaparan dan melarat untuk mencari tempat tinggal dapat dikatakan aman bagi Seokjin? Pria itu telah merebut Hoseok darinya, menjauhkan satu satunya teman Taehyung tanpa boleh bertemu kembali.

"Jin berkata aku pengaruh buruk untukmu", Hoseok tertawa menyesal, meski ia selalu tersenyum, Hoseok sudah membunuh banyak _The Infected_ karena tak memiliki opsi lain, ia juga melukai para tentara yang berusaha menangkapnya. Seokjin hanya ingin menghindarkan Taehyung dari kekerasan, tak menyadari pilihannya menjadikkan Taehyung tak mampu bertahan hidup.

"Ayolah, Tae. Ada yang harus kutunjukkan kepadamu. Ayo cepat!", Taehyung menghela napas ketika Hoseok menariknya ke atap sebuah _mall_ , tempat itu sudah terbengkalai, mereka menyelundupkan diri melewati jendela pecah alih alih pintu masuk. "Mau apa, sih?", Taehyung bertanya setengah hati.

Hoseok berlari lari kecil menuju generator yang sudah berkarat. Lantai _mall_ ditumbuhi tanaman liar, merambat sampai ke pilar dan eskalatornya. Cahaya keemasan seketika menyinari wajah Taehyung ketika Hoseok menyalakan penarik generator.

Taehyung terkesiap ketika listrik menyala seperti sihir, menerangi area permainan yang mengingatkan Taehyung akan masa kecilnya. "W-Wow…Ini indah sekali", Taehyung tertawa bahagia, mendekati _merry go-round_ yang berwarna merah dan biru. "Apakah benda ini masih menyala?!", Taehyung tersenyum bersemangat ketika Hoseok mengangguk, mendekati mesin yang mengatur kerja permainan.

"Ayo, Tae! Naiklah".

"Serius?!".

"Serius! Naiklah!".

Taehyung mendudukki kuda yang berwarna putih bersih, memeluk tiangnya yang berpelitur keemasan. Taehyung terkesiap ketika _merry go-round_ mulai bergerak, memutari _mall_ yang sudah terbengkalai dan ditumbuhi tanaman liar. Tapi, tempat ini justru terlihat seperti istana bawah air.

"Hoseoki-hyung! Duduk di sebelahku, ayo!", Taehyung tertawa ceria, wajahnya mencerah ketika pria berwajah lonjong itu melompat naik dan duduk di sampingnya, menemani Taehyung seperti dahulu. Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar kapan ia menggamit jemari Hoseok.

"Kau suka, Tae? Bagaimana dengan ini?", Hoseok mengeluarkan _walkman_ dari dalam sakunya, menarik Taehyung mendekati pemutar kaset yang berada di area _arcade_. "Hoseoki, apa yang kau lakukan?!", Taehyung tidak berhenti tertawa ketika Hoseok menari dengan lincah ketika musik mulai melantun.

Jung Hoseok selalu ingin menjadi seorang penari seandainya dunia tidak kiamat.

Taehyung akhirnya bisa tersenyum lepas, mengamati tingkah teman akrabnya yang seperti lupa bahwa infeksi sedang menyebar di sepenjuru dunia, untuk sesaat, Taehyung pun lupa kalau ia dapat mati kapan pun, ia lupa kalau _The Infected_ siap datang dan menebarkan penyakit pada otak Taehyung.

"Ayo, menari bersamaku, Tae!", Hoseok menarik Taehyung keatas meja kaca, terkekeh bungah ketika pria manis itu mulai menari seperti ini hari terakhir yang mereka miliki. Disinilah kebahagiaan Hoseok berada, pusat kedamaian dalam satu kata yang bernama 'Taehyung'.

Menjadi seorang Firefly sama sekali tidak membuat Hoseok merasa aman, ia hanya ingin melindungi manusia yang kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hoseok sendiri?

"T-Taehyung, Aku…", Hoseok menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan dipindahkan besok. Aku tidak bisa lagi menemuimu".

"A-Apa?".

"Aku akan beroperasi di tempat lain, jauh dari Boston. Sepertinya, ini terakhir kali aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku minta maaf", Hoseok menunduk muram, kekecewaan terlintas dalam wajah Taehyung. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hoseok akan pergi. Pria itu akan meninggalkan Taehyung hingga ia merasa kesepian lagi.

Yah, kewajiban di atas segalanya…benar?

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi, aku akan tinggal", Taehyung tertawa nanar mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Mereka sudah mengenal sangat lama, Taehyung mengerti bahwa mereka saling memberikan kenyamanan. Tapi, Hoseok butuh lebih dari itu. Ia ingin menjadi cahaya bagi mereka yang sudah buta akan harapan.

"Siapa diriku untuk menghentikanmu, Hyung?".

Hoseok menusurkan jemarinya sepanjang rambut pirang Taehyung, memberinya usapan hangat yang justru membuat Taehyung makin menggigil. Taehyung tidak bisa melepaskan Hoseok lagi, ia tidak mau merasa kecewa lagi, ia tidak ingin mengemis untuk diterima atau diberi makanan.

"Kau tahu apa? Aku akan tinggal", Hoseok menarik lepas kalung berlambang Firefly dari lehernya. Ia tersenyum menatap hazel Taehyung yang kebingungan, wajah polosnya yang akan selalu Hoseok ingat. Ia ingin menjadi cahaya bagi umat manusia, tapi, salahkah jika Hoseok juga membutuhkan penerangan? Meski ia selalu tersenyum, menganggap bahwa semuanya baik baik saja, ia membutuhkan Taehyung yang akan mendukung Hoseok ketika ia terpuruk.

Tentu, Hoseok bisa menangis dan merasa frustasi, melihat temannya mati di lapangan, memandangi wajah orang orang yang kehilangan jiwa kemanusiaan mereka. Itulah arti rasa sakit bagi Hoseok.

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu, Taehyung", Taehyung membeku ketika Hoseok memberikan kecupan hangat di puncak kepalanya. Sepersekian detik yang sangat berharga bagi Taehyung, ia merasa aman.

"H-Hoseoki-hyung…".

Taehyung memekik terkejut ketika lolongan liar membahana di lorong _mall_ , mengikuti suara musik yang berdebum debum dari pemutar kaset di samping mereka. "Sialan, _The Infected!",_ Hoseok menggenggam jemari Taehyung sangat erat, menariknya lari ketika jeritan tidak waras makin mendekat.

"H-Hyung! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!".

Hoseok tersenyum gugup, "Kau hanya perlu percaya kepadaku, oke?".

Ia pun menarik lepas sepucuk pistol, "Dan tetap berada di belakangku".[]

Taehyung terbangun akibat sentakan kasar pada pundaknya. Taehyung mengusap mata mengantuk, melihat Jungkook yang memandanginya sengit, menggoncangkan tubuh kurus Taehyung dengan ujung senapan. "Bangun", Jungkook menendang kaki Taehyung yang mengerang kesal, matanya memanas akibat mimpi yang selalu menghantui kehidupan Taehyung.

Seandainya Hoseok ada disini, ia akan melindungi Taehyung dengan tulus, ia tidak akan membiarkan setetes air mata mengaliri wajah Taehyung. Namun, Taehyung harus terjebak dengan pria tak berperasaan seperti Jungkook, menghadapi sikap liarnya yang tidak pernah bisa halus. Kebencian Jungkook yang selalu menyalahkan Taehyung atas musibah mereka.

Memangnya Taehyung menginginkan semua ini terjadi?! Ia tidak pernah memilih untuk hidup. Namun, kehidupan yang memberi Taehyung nyawa panjang. Meskipun, Taehyung selalu dianggap sebagai pembawa musibah bagi orang lain.

"Makanlah", Taehyung tersenyum simpul, menyodorkan sekaleng kacang yang ia temukan di sekolah lusa lalu. Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung sangat kasar, tidak meliriknya ketika pria itu bangkit dan meraih ransel secepat kilat.

Taehyung tertegun dengan perasaan marah, ia berusaha berbaik hati kepada Jungkook, meminta maaf kepadanya dan justru dibalas dengan pukulan keras. Tidakkah brengsek itu mengerti Taehyung juga memiliki perasaan?!

"Hei!", Taehyung terkejut ketika tangannya meraih jaket Jungkook secara refleks, menghentikan langkah pria yang memelototi Taehyung sangat tajam. Pandangan bengis itu berhasil membuat kedua kaki Taehyung melemas, namun, kesabarannya sudah habis, Taehyung tidak akan menoleransi Jungkook lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu, hah?!".

"Apa masalahku?", Jungkook tertawa pahit, hendak meremas leher Taehyung yang berkelit cepat. Taehyung mendelik geram, menggertakkan gigi ketika Jungkook mendorongnya ke pohon, "Aku kehilangan dia, Taehyung! Aku kehilangan satu satunya orang yang kepedulikan dan itu semua karenamu!", Jungkook meremas rambutnya frustasi.

" _I've lost everything!_ "

Jungkook merasakan kemarahannya semakin memuncak. Orang seperti Taehyung tidak akan pernah mengerti. Merasakan sakitnya kehilangan Jimin yang ditembak mati meski ia tidak berdaya? Merasakan sakit ketika Yoongi mengorbankan nyawanya dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian? Apakah Taehyung mengerti semua itu?!

"Kau hanya bocah lemah, Kim Taehyung!", Jungkook mendorongnya kasar.

" _You don't know what loss is_ ".

Taehyung mengepalkan tangan ketika matanya mulai memanas, rasa sakit itu kembali memelintir hati Taehyung. Ia teringat senyumnya, tawa lepasnya…

"Kau kira kau satu satunya yang telah kehilangan seseorang, hah?!", Taehyung mendorong Jungkook sangat kasar. Taehyung merasakan tatapannya mendingin ketika bergilasan dengan bola mata Jungkook.

"Lihatlah sekitarmu, Jungkook! Semua orang pernah kehilangan sesuatu!", Taehyung menarik napas panjang sembari menggeleng, mengendalikan emosinya yang nyaris terlepas. "Aku selalu menerima perlakuan kasarmu karena aku mengira kau sedang berduka. Tapi kau tahu apa?".

Taehyung mendengus lirih, " _You're just a self-absorbed asshole. Stop pitying yourself and fucking grow up!_ ".

Jungkook hanya mampu terdiam ketika Taehyung meraih ranselnya dan berjalan mendahului. Dorongan kasar Taehyung masih membuat Jungkook tidak berkutik. Apa yang Jungkook lihat dalam hazel Taehyung adalah nyata.

Dan ia melihat kepedihan.[]

"Barikade pintunya!".

Taehyung meraih papan kayu ketika manusia terinfeksi membantingkan kepala mereka membabi buta, Taehyung segera mengganjal gagang pintu yang digedor gedor oleh _The Infected_ dengan kayu yang bergoncangan hebat _._

"Ikuti aku!", Hoseok menarik Taehyung berlari secepat kilat, terkejut ketika lautan orang berpenyakit menyerbu mereka dari jalan keluar. "Buka _rolling door_ -nya, Tae! Cepat!", Taehyung mengangguk panik, mengangkat _rolling door_ yang berderit nyaring sekuat tenaga. "Ayo, Hyung!".

Hoseok menyelusurkan tubuhnya sigap, mendorong Taehyung agar berlari mendahuluinya. "Kau lihat _scaffolding_ disana?! Itu jalan keluar kita, Taehyung!", Hoseok berteriak ketika seorang pria meraih kerahnya dan membanting Hoseok ke tumpukan kerdus.

"Hoseokie-hyung!", Taehyung berlari dengan geraman keras, melontarkan tubuh kurusnya ke pria yang melolong tersentak. Taehyung meraih pisau lipatnya cepat, menusuk leher, pundak, perut, sampai pria berpenyakit itu ambruk disertai kubangan darah yang mengalir seperti sungai.

"Ayo!", Hoseok menarik Taehyung bangkit, melompati bangunan _mall_ yang sudah menjadi reruntuhan terbengkalai. Taehyung memekik ketika kakinya terpeleset, namun, Hoseok dengan sigap menangkap tangan Taehyung, menariknya ke atas hingga kaki pria itu berpijak aman pada lantai yang sudah dipenuhi rerumputan liar.

"Ayo, Tae! Cepat!", Hoseok memanjat _scaffolding_ yang mengarah kepada jendela dan udara bebas. Taehyung mengikuti dengan napas pendek pendek, berusaha meraih besi bangunan dengan kedua tangannya. Taehyung menjerit ketika _scaffolding_ itu bergoncang hebat, justru ambruk dengan Taehyung yang terlempar kearah _The Infected_.

"Taehyung!", Taehyung bergulingan di lantai, menahan leher wanita yang hendak menggigit tengkuknya dari samping. Hoseok melompat turun dan langsung menembak, ia menyeret kepala wanita yang mencakari Taehyung, meledakkan pelipisnya dengan tiga peluru.

"Hoseok, awas!", Taehyung bangkit terengah engah ketika seorang pria gempal menubruk Hoseok ke lantai, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan gigi busuk setajam silet. Taehyung berteriak marah, menusukkan pisau lipatnya pada kepala _The Infected_ , hujamannya mendalam pada perut dan punggungnya.

Taehyung bernapas kasar, "Lepaskan!", ia menarik kepala pria yang melolong nyaring, "Lepaskan! Sekarang!", Taehyung menancapkan mata pisau dalam dalam dan menggorok leher _The Infected_ yang memuncratkan darah ke segala arah.

" _Shit_ ", Hoseok berusaha menarik napas, menggeleng melihat Taehyung yang berlumuran darah dengan pisau di tangan. "M-Maafkan aku, Tae! M-Maafkan a‒", Hoseok membeku ketika ia melihat tangan kurus Taehyung yang dipenuhi keringat.

"T-Tae…t-tanganmu‒".

Taehyung mengangkat lengannya dan terkejut bukan main. Air matanya mengalir ketika melihat bekas gigitan yang mengalirkan banyak darah di dekat jemarinya. "T-Tidak, tidak, tidak!", Taehyung mengusap matanya frustasi, terhenti ketika Hoseok tersenyum putus asa.

"TIDAK!", Taehyung menjerit nyaring, meremas rambutnya ketika Hoseok menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang juga tergigit dan infeksi. Apakah ini ajal mereka? Apakah ini titik dimanan Hoseok akan menyerah?

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung", Hoseok mengusap luka gigit yang meradang ditelapak tangannya, rasa sakit dan urat kehitaman mulai menjalar pada pembuluh darah Hoseok. "M-Mungkin‒", Hoseok terisak kecil ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah gagal. Ia tidak bisa melindungi siapa pun, ia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga Taehyung.

"K-Kumohon, Taehyung", Hoseok benci ketika dirinya kehilangan harapan seperti ini. Namun, tak ada lagi yang mampu Hoseok lakukan ketika _Cordyceps_ sudah menhinggapi otak. "B-Berikan aku jalan yang mudah".

Taehyung tercekat ketika Hoseok menyerahkan pistolnya, mendorong laras senjata itu ke jantungnya sendiri. "Jalan yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan".

"H-Hyung‒", Taehyung merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ia menangis kencang ketika Hoseok mulai meneriakinya. Hoseok tidak pernah membentak Taehyung, tidak sekali pun. Namun, kali ini pria itu memelotot liar.

"Bunuh aku, Taehyung! Bunuh aku sekarang!".

"H-Hobi-hyung!".

"BUNUH AKU!".

Taehyung menangis ketika suara tembakan membuat telinganya berdenging hebat. Jemarinya terasa begitu dingin di atas pelatuk. Taehyung hanyalah pembunuh seperti Jungkook, perasaannya sudah mati dan ia putus asa.

Taehyung berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya yang sudah hancur. Biarkan mereka menganggap Taehyung lemah dan tidak berguna, itu lebih baik daripada mengetahui seberapa dingin hati Taehyung dibalik senyumnya.[]


End file.
